In recent, corresponding to requirement of improve of work efficiency, life style to diversify and the like, a work system of a work vehicle using wireless communication is provided. For example, as shown in the Patent Literature 1, a work system in which an unmanned slave work vehicle follows a manned master work vehicle so as to perform work such as ground work is known.
On the other hand, in recent, demand of a multipurpose truck as shown in the Patent Literature 2 is increased. While being excellent in ability to travel over off-road, uneven ground and the like, the multipurpose truck is suitable for traveling on road and can turn in a small radius, thereby being used for, for example, conveyance of machines and goods for agriculture to farmland in private land taking advantage of the travel characteristics.
Herein, for example, under movement of a manned travel work vehicle (multipurpose truck) and an unmanned travel work vehicle (tractor) between a foothold at a non-working time and a work objective position, when the art in which the unmanned travel work vehicle follows the manned travel work vehicle as shown in the Patent Literature 1 is adopted, under outward travel from the foothold at the non-working time to the work objective position, an operator on the manned travel work vehicle must check whether anything which becomes travel obstacle for the unmanned travel work vehicle exists or not during the travel, and the obstacle may be overlooked and the following unmanned travel work vehicle may contact the obstacle, whereby the operator must care about the following unmanned travel work vehicle all the time during the travel.
Concerning return travel from the work objective position to the foothold at the non-working time, for example, after a tractor or the like which is the unmanned travel work vehicle finishes work, even when the operator wants to remain at the work objective position and works with the multipurpose truck which is the manned travel work vehicle, the unmanned travel work vehicle cannot be returned previously to the foothold at the non-working time and must wait until the operator starts for home with the manned travel work vehicle. When the manned travel work vehicle start for home, the operator must care about the following unmanned travel work vehicle (tractor) all the time during the travel.
On the other hand, a mode using the unmanned travel work vehicle and the manned travel work vehicle on the work can be considered that, for example under agricultural work, the great portion of the work is performed by unmanned travel of the tractor or the like and the operator itself operates a vehicle with high travel flexibility by manned travel so as to perform auxiliary work. For realizing the mode using both the vehicles, under the work, firstly, a work travel route of the unmanned travel work vehicle must be demarcated. In this case, when the art disclosed in the Patent Literature 1 is used, only for demarcating the work travel route of the unmanned travel work vehicle, the manned travel work vehicle must travel on a route which is to be the work travel route everywhere.